


Lovemaking

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Astrid just enjoy their time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovemaking

"Hello, handsome" Astrid smiled as she had jumped off her dragon. Stormfly met Toothless and they almost immediately started to play.

"Afternoon, m'lady" Hiccup stopped working and moved his face toward his girlfriend, letting her gently kiss his cheek.

"What are you doing?" she asked watching him.

"Nothing special, I've just fixed those straps" he showed her new leather straps of his armlet.

"I still can't believe you did all of this on your own" she pointed at his suit.

"Well, I think it was worth to do it."

"Yeah... You look so hot in it" she muttered to herself.

"Do I?" Hiccup chuckled when he had heard her quiet voice.

"What?" Astrid blushed as she realized that he heard her.

"I like when you're blushing" he was proud of himself. Making Astrid blush wasn't easy thing and surely not safe but he didn't care.

"Even if it's because of you?" she asked teasingly.

"Especially if it's because of me."

"Do you know how dangerous it is?"

"I don't care."

Astrid bit her lip, blushing even more. Hiccup gently caressed her cheek and leaned forward to place a kiss on it.

"Do you have some free time?" she asked him with hope in her voice

"Well, I'm not so sure. But for you, my dear, everything" he smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'd like to know how your suit's built" she blurted out.

"Ok, so I'll take it off and show you every single piece."

"I might have a better idea. I'll take it all off you" she proposed innocently and it was his turn to blush.

"S-so y-you-u m-m-mea-an... uh..." he started to stutter.

"What? We've done this before" Astrid giggled. Of course they have, but Hiccup always gets nervous, when it comes to sex. He probably still can't believe that his biggest dream has come true. "Oh, c'mon. It'll be fun. You know this" she poked playfully his chest. "I see you know this" she laughed looking at his small but visible arousal.

"Astrid, I'm not so su..." he didn't manage to finish the sentence as he saw her unbraiding her hair. Her headband landed on his desk, next to his armlit.

Hiccup was standing speechless for a while, but finally he pulled Astrid closer and kissed her passionately, then let her lean him out of the forge, straight to his home.

"I like your loosened hair" he gently touched her golden locks and removed them out of her face, when they had closed the door.

"You know, no one else saw me like that" she smiled looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"I know and I really appreciate it" he had taken her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. She laughed as he did it.

"That was quite sweet" she admitted, when he put her down.

"You think so?"

"Yup" she started to undo straps of his armlits. It wasn't easy task, wingsuit had so many pieces. "Geeeeez, Hiccup. Does this have to be so complicated?" Astrid finally managed to take things off his hands and chest, now she was trying to undo his belts and all those wing-construction wasn't helpful.

"Your outfit also is complicated and I don't complain" he was doing nothing but staring at her.

"It's not complicated. Look" she stopped undressing him and quickly took off her furry hood, armlits and stripped off her shirt. "See? Easy" she returned to his belt.

"Ok, you got me" he laughed. "It's just so arousing, watching you undress me."

"Don't you feel aroused enough?" she raised her brow and gently touched something between his hips which still was catching her attention and begging her for setting it free.

"Uhh... No, no, no" he groaned pushing his hips away. "Please, don't touch me yet. Those pants are pretty tight."

"You'd better help me or I'll loose my patience."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and quickly took off rest of his wingsuit.

"Finally" Astrid stripped off his shirt on her own and gently placed her hands on his chest. He had risen her face by grabbing her chin and leaned forward to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Her tongue gently licked his bottom lip and quickly slipped into his mouth, as he let her do it. Their tongues were fighting for dominance for a while, but suddenly Astrid stopped, as she felt Hiccup's hands on her breasts. She moaned into his mouth when he gently touched her hardened nipples.

"You're so beautiful" he murmured removing her breast bindings. "I love you so much."

"I love you too" she smiled. "But I love much more when you touch me" she gently pressed his hand to her boob and let out a small moan.

"And I prefer kissing you" he whispered and leaned down. She moaned even louder when he gently sucked the sweet spot on the base of her neck and then moved his lips to her breast.

"If you like kissing so much, then let me try something" she kneeled down slowly kissing his chest and stomach, until she reached his pants. Hiccup gently grabbed her neck with two hands and groaned, when she caught the edge of his pants with her teeth and started to remove them.

"You don't have to do this" he hissed when his lenght finally have stood proudly in front of her face.

"Of course I don't" Astrid rolled her eyes and softly kissed the tip of his manhood. "But I want it" she whispered and gave him a light suck. His hands squeezed on her golden locks and he let out a small moan, then another and another. Every moan was louder than the previous one. Her sucks were stronger and stronger. Then she purred quietly, feeling him fully hardening in her mouth and that purr had vibrated pleasingly in her throat.

"Mmmm, Hiccup... Have I already told you that you look delicious?" she asked looking up into his loving eyes.

"Maybe once..." he pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Or twice..." he pulled her closer. "Or every time you see me naked" he leaned forward and kissed her hungrily.

"There were many times" she held him closer as he pushed her down to the bed. "And will be much more" she let out a small moan when he kissed her neck.

"Well, I'm prepared pretty good" he glanced quickly at his member, covered with her saliva. "So it seems it's my turn to prepare you" he kissed her breast again and gently bit the nipple. She moaned with pleasure and shut her eyes. His mouth were leaving a wet trail on her body, but suddenly he pulled up before reaching her lower stomach and started to kiss her inner thigh. In the same time his fingers slipped into her. He started to move them guided by her moans as she felt him stretching her.

"I love that sound" he whispered suddenly.

"So do I" she answered and arched back when his thumb pressed against her clit.

"You love your moans?" he giggled and pressed harder.

"No!" she didn't mean to scream but he forced her. "Not mine. Yours" she couldn't help but just delight the way his fingers were pleasing her. "Don't stop" she begged when he moved his hand away.

"Shhh" he whispered soothing her and leaned forward, taking a deep breath, before he spread her legs and kissed her.

"Oh gods..." she whimpered. No one has made her let out sounds like that before. He was torturing her, kissing and licking with almost painfully slow motions. Suddenly he fastened, started to kiss her hard and even suck. "N-no... I'm gonna... aaahhhh!" she screamed as she came when he bit that most sensitive point in her whole body.

"That was amazing. You are amazing" he came back to her lips. She kissed him and frowned slightly as she tasted herself. "Ready for more?" he whispered into her ear and gently brushed her neck with his stubble.

"Wait..." she still was breathing heavily after her orgasm. He started to kiss her whole body until she was turned on again. "Ok... but please, be gentle..."

"Wasn't I before?" he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Of course you were. But it still hurts..." she clenched her fingers on his arms.

"Don't worry" he gave her a light kiss. "I'll do my best. I don't want to hurt you" he rested himself on his elbows and slowly sunk into her. Astrid was expecting pain like for the first time but nothing like that happened. Hiccup was... quite big, so she couldn't stop tears during their first time and just was just crying because of pain. But now it was different. She guessed that her body just got used to sex and was stretched enough to enable her having completely painless experience.

"It doesn't hurt" she said quietly and loosened her grip.

"Great" he responded, too focused on himself. He loved the way her walls were moving around him. He was moaning every time her body squeezed him. He stood still for a while and then started to move gently and slowly.

After a couple of minutes, Astrid decided to change their position. Now she was on the top and started to move harder but still slowly. She was trying to take all of him, what was quite difficult.

"Stop it, or you'll hurt yourself" he said quietly.

"I won't. I can manage it."

"It's too early. Your body has to get used to me."

"I'm fine" in the same time she frowned in pain.

"Yeah, I see. Stop."

"No. You're not too big for me."

"Astrid, stop" he squeezed her hips and didn't let her to move. He became stronger through all these years, so she could do nothing but just stare at him. "I actually am too big for you now. We just need more practice. Ok?" he looked at her with careness and love.

"Yes, my master" she answered watching him frown.

"Don't call me like that. You're not my slave. You're my goddess."

"Even a goddess can be a slave" she leaned down and gave him a long, slow kiss. "You enslaved me by your love" she whispered.

"So were you" he moved his hands to her back, holding her close. "So, what I'm supposed to do?"

"Maybe try to be not so gentle..."

"Like that?" he came back to their previous position and pinned her to bed.

"Yesss" she hissed when his motions became wilder. Every push was harder, faster and deeper. He actually seemed to do want to hurt her but she supposed that pain will come later, just like hangover. Now it all was only pure pleasure.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear.

"I know" she couldn't say anything else. Her moans turned into screams as he became even brutal but she enjoyed it. That wasn't lovemaking anymore, they were fucking like two wild dragons.

"Oh no..." he groaned suddenly when he spilled himself in her but that only turned her on, pushing her over the edge. She rolled herself on top of him and nuzzled into him, breathing heavily and exhausted after her second climax. "There's my place, where I want to stay forever" she heard him whisper.

"A bed?" she giggled and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

"No" he chuckled too. "Here inside of you" his hands were caressing her buttcheeks and she enjoyed it.

"I know. I feel so empty without you" she said sleepily and yawned.

"Sweet dreams" he kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

At the same time, Stoick was looking for his son. He stepped into the house and went upstairs where he froze shocked. Tight hold, messy hair, tired faces and a shape of two naked bodies - the chief was sure what they two have just done. He smiled to himself and covered the couple with warm blanket.

'Finally' he thought and went out, letting them rest after exhausting lovemaking.


End file.
